harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rufus Schobbejak
Minister Rufus Schobbejak (Engels:'' Rufus Scrimgeour'') kwam oorspronkelijk bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst als Schouwer, waar hij een geharde veteraan werd, die het grootste deel van zijn leven tegen Duistere Tovenaars vocht. Hij werd uiteindelijk Hoofd van het Schouwershoofdkwartier. Tijdens de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog werd Schobbejak in 1996 gekozen om Cornelis Droebel op te volgen als Minister van Toverkunst. Terwijl het leek alsof hij een strenge en beslissende houding tegen Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners had, maakte hij dezelfde fout om de schijn van veiligheid en bescherming te wekken, terwijl in werkelijkheid Schobbejak's inspanningen in de loop van de oorlog afnamen. Dit beleid om een vals gevoel van veiligheid te creëren kostte Schobbejak uiteindelijk zijn leven, omdat het Ministerie hierdoor kwetsbaar was voor infiltratie door Dooddoeners, die een aantal hoge ambtenaren van het Ministerie gebruikten om een succesvolle staatsgreep te lanceren en zo het Ministerie onder Voldemort's controle brachten. Voldemort, die de verblijfplaats van Harry Potter wilde weten, hield Schobbejak gevangen en martelde hem, maar omdat Schobbejak weigerde te praten, werd hij vermoord. Biografie Vroegere leven Schobbejak is geboren in Groot-Brittanië, waarschijnlijk in Schotland of WalesBill Nighy vertolkt Rufus Schobbejak in Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 met een Welsh accent., in de tovenaarsfamilie Schobbejak ergens voor 1968. Hij ging naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, waar hij zijn studie afrondde met hoge cijfers ('Uitmuntend' of 'Boven Verwachting'In ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 29 (Beroepsvoorlichting) bevestigd Minerva Anderling dat Schouwers minimaal vijf SLIJMBALLEN met een score hoger dan 'Boven Verwachting' nodig hebben om te kunnen voldoen aan de eisen van de opleiding om lid te worden van het Schouwershoofdkwartier.) voor tenminste vijf SLIJMBALLEN. Ergens na zijn zeventiende verjaardag werd Schobbejak werknemer bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst en heeft hij een aantal strenge karakter- en bekwaamheidstests afgerond om zich bij het Schouwershoofdkwartier aan te sluiten. Op een bepaald moment voordat hij Minister werd, voegde Schobbejak zich bij Boudewijn Hilarius, Cansisius en Magnus Stoker om recreatief op Nogtandsen te jagen, ergens in het oosten van Groot-Brittanië.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 7 (De Slakkers) Hoofd van het Schouwershoofdkwartier (1990-1996) Uiteindelijk, nadat hij een tijdje als Schouwer diende en voor het grootste deel van zijn werk Duistere Tovenaars had bevochten, rees Schobbejak op als Hoofd van het Schouwershoofdkwartier, waar hij tot op zijn minst vanaf het begin van de jaren negentig voor werkte. Hij werkte hier samen met Jan Donders, Barsing, Ongans, Nymphadora Tops, Romeo Wolkenveldt en Gustaaf Rinkelbom. Toen hij Hoofd van het Schouwershoofdkwartier was, vroeg hij Tops en Wolkenveldt regelmatig over Sirius Zwarts, aangezien zij verantwoordelijk waren voor het onderzoek naar zijn verblijfplaats na zijn ontsnapping uit Azkaban. Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog (1996-1998) Minister van Toverkunst frame|left|Schobbejak geeft als [[Minister van Toverkunst een toespraak over de "duistere tijden"]]Met Voldemort in de openbaarheid en zijn oorlogsverklaring tegen zowel de Tover- als Dreuzelgemeenschap van Groot-Brittanië, dwong dit de tovergemeenschap te verenigen om Cornelis Droebel's af te laten treden. In de twee weken na het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie en de erkenning van Voldemort's terugkeer in juni 1996, werd minister Cornelis Droebel, zoals de Kibbelaar schreef, "uit zijn kantoor verjaagd". Droebel verliet zijn kantoor in schaamte en werd vervangen door de schijnbaar meer proactieve Schobbejak. Gustaaf Rinkelbom verving Schobbejak als Hoofd van het Schouwershoofdkwartier.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 16 (Een IJzige Kerst) Kort daarna hielt Schobbejak een toespraak voor het Ministerie en de Ochtendprofeet over de 'duistere tijden' en dat ze probeerden om Groot-Brittanië beter de beschermen tegen Duistere Tovenaars dan vorig jaar. Toentertijd ontkende het Ministerie onder leiding van Droebel dat Voldemort was teruggekeerd en werden Albus Perkamentus en Harry Potter afgeschilderd als leugenaars. Schobbejak, hoewel schijnbaar meer capabel dan Droebel, gaf meer om de verschijning van het Ministerie naar het publiek, dan daadwerkelijk de waarheid te vertellen over de strijd tegen Voldemort. Blijkbaar wantrouwde Schobbejak Albus Perkamentus op een gelijke manier als Droebel, aangezien hij Jan Donders de opdracht gaf om Perkamentus te volgen tijdens zijn reisjes van Zweinstein, waardoor de Schouwer uiteindelijk door Perkamentus werd behekst.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 17 (Een Slakachtig Geheugen) Hij beval de arrestatie van Sjaak Stuurman, de conducteur van de Collectebus, om de indruk te geven dat het Ministerie actief naar Dooddoeners zocht en ze arresteerden, hoewel het voor Harry duidelijk was dat Stuurman onschuldig en een dwaas was.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 11 (Hermeliens Helpende Hand) Hij maakte ook ruzie met Albus Perkamentus over het gebruik van Harry Potter, de 'Uitverkorene', als een mascotte voor het Ministerie om het 'moraal te versterken'. frame|Schobbejak bezoekt het Nest om met Harry Potter te kunnen praten Tijdens de Kerst van 1996, die Harry doorbracht in Het Nest in Devon, kwam Schobbejak bij hen op bezoek, vergezeld door Percy Wemel, die hij als smoes gebruikte om met Harry te kunnen praten. Schobbejak nam Harry mee voor een wandeling in de tuin, waarbij hij probeerde om antwoorden van Harry te krijgen over wat Pekamentus aan het doen was, en stelde dat het Ministerie erg dankbaar zou zijn als Harry zich bij hem aan zou sluiten. Harry, die walgde van de hypocrisie van het Ministerie, weigerde verdere hulp en zei dat het nieuwe Ministerie op zijn eigen manier net zo erg was als de oude. frame|left|De begrafenis van PerkamentusNa de dood van Perkamentus in de zomer van 1997, kwam Schobbejak met een delegatie van ambtenaren van het Ministerie voor een kort verblijf op Zweinstein, zodat ze de begrafenis van Perkamentus bij konden wonen. Schobbejak zat naast Minerva Anderling op de voorste rij en zag er "ernstig en waardig" uit. Na de dienst probeerde Schobbejak opnieuw om Harry Potter over te halen het Ministerie openlijk te steunen, maar Harry weigerde opnieuw.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 30 (De Witte Tombe) Schobbejak sprak nog een keer met Harry op 31 juli, een maand na Perkamentus' dood, om de voorwerpen uit het testament van Perkamentus aan Harry, Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel te geven, waardoor Harry's verjaardagsfeest werd onderbroken. frame|Schobbejak geeft het trio hun erfenis van Perkamentus Schobbejak leek aanzienlijk te zijn verouderd als gevolg van het werk om de controle binnen de tovergemeenschap te behouden, die in een staat van open oorlogsvoering was. Hij vertraagde het vrijgeven van Perkamentus' persoonlijke bezittingen voor éénendertig dagen onder het Decreet Betreffende Verantwoorde Verbeurdverklaring om de voorwerpen te kunnen inspecteren. Schobbejak bombardeerde het trio met vragen, om zo Perkamentus' bedoelingen te achterhalen, en was zeer achterdochtig over de cadeau's die hij achterliet: de Uitsteker voor Ron, een Gouden Snaai voor Harry en een originele kopie van de Vertelsels van Baker de Bard voor Hermelien. Schobbejak weigerde de laatste erfenis van Perkamentus aan Harry te geven, het zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor, en geloofde dat het een historisch artefact en publiekelijk bezit was, waarvan Perkamentus niet het recht had om het weg te geven. Toen Harry Schobbejak bekritiseerde over het verspillen van zijn tijd voor het onderzoeken van Perkamentus' bezittingen en het verbergen van de recente ontsnapping van tientallen Dooddoeners uit Azkaban, raakten de twee bijna in een duel, ondanks Schobbejak's bewering dat hij samen wilde werken in het bestrijden van Voldemort. De komst van Arthur en Molly Wemel dwong Schobbejak om zijn kalmte te herwinnen en te vertrekken. Schobbejak had echter gelijk met betrekking tot zijn vermoede dat er iets in de Gouden Snaai verborgen zat, hoewel hij hier nooit achter kon komen, doordat Perkamentus ervoor had gezorgd dat de Gouden Snaai alleen op het juiste moment open zou gaan. Zijn dood frame|left|Een onder de Imperiusvloek geplaatste Pius Dikkers, naast [[Dorothea Omber, Albert Rigeur en Jeegers, introduceert het nieuwe regime aan de werknemers van het Ministerie van Toverkunst na de dood van Schobbejak]]De volgende dag, 1 augustus 1997, hadden Dooddoeners een succesvolle overname van het Ministerie georganiseerd, aangezien ze nu ambtenaren die loyaal waren aan de Minister in hun macht hadden, en een succesvolle poging tot zijn moord konden plegen. Pius Dikkers, Hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving en verschillende andere hooggeplaatste ambtenaren waren allemaal onder de invloed van de Imperiusvloek gebracht.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 1 (De Heer van het Duister Regeert) Schobbejak werd gevangen genomen en gemarteld door Voldemort voor informatie over de verblijfplaats van Harry Potter. Schobbejak, die tijdens zijn laatste momenten "zich hevig verzette", weigerde te praten, ondanks dat hij wist waar Harry was. Het verhaal naar de buitenwereld was dat hij ontslag had genomen. Dikkers werd vervolgens als marionet benoemd tot Minister van Toverkunst.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 11 (De Omkoop) Harry, Ron en Hermelien respecteerde Schobbejak nadat ze te weten kwamen over zijn dood. Er wordt aangenomen dat, na Voldemort's nederlaag, Schobbejak's dood bekend is gemaakt, maar dit is onbekend. Uiterlijk frame|Rufus|220x220px Schobbejak was een man met een zekere beestachtige elegantie; hij hinkte een beetje, en leek op een oude leeuw met grijze strepen in zijn bruine manen en borstelige wenkbrauwen. Hij had doordringende, gelige ogen en droeg een brilletje met stalen montuur. Hij gebruikte soms een wandelstok. Mettertijd bereikte de spanningen van het mislukte conflict hem en toen hij voor het laatst gezien werd, leek hij slecht-geschoren, mager en nors. Persoonlijkheid Schobbejak was volgens Perkamentus een 'man van actie', die tijdens zijn loopbaan als Schouwer tegen Duistere Tovenaars gevochten had en ambitieus door het Ministerie was geklommen.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 4 (Hildebrand Slakhoorn) Hij gaf een indruk van taaiheid en was beslissend en krachtiger dan zijn voorganger, Cornelis Droebel. Schobbejak onderschatte Voldemort niet, wat hij aantoonde door meer actie voor de Toverwereld te ondernemen om Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners te bestrijden, en gaf veel om de reputatie van het Ministerie. Ondanks het feit dat hij proactiever leek, bezat Schobbejak een meer reactieve en impulsieve kant, aangezien hij het Ministerie haar verschijning naar het publiek belangrijker vond dan de waarheid. Dit blijkt uit het feit dat hij weigerde de rapportage over verwoestende gebeurtenissen, zoals de dood van de beroemde Schouwer Alastor Dolleman en de massale uitbraak van Azkaban in 1997, bekend te laten maken, door te geloven dat dit de reputatie van het Ministerie zou ruïneren en paniek zou veroorzaken. Ten koste van ware rechtvaardigheid heeft hij zelfs ongeschuldige mensen, zoals Sjaak Stuurman, gearresteerd, om zo de indruk te wekken dat het Ministerie vooruitgang boekte in de oorlog. Schobbejak bleek ook niet bekend met de corruptie binnen het Ministerie, aangezien hij niet bewust was van de misdaden van Dorothea Omber tijdens haar tijdelijke heerschappij over Zweinstein, en het feit dat Pius Dikkers en andere werknemers van het Ministerie onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek waren om Voldemort te dienen en uiteindelijk tot zijn ondergang leidde. Dankzij zijn impulsiviteit was hij ook bereid het vertrouwen te werven van de mensen die het Ministerie onteerd hadden om zo een valse schijn van vrede te behouden. Hij probeerde meerdere malen om Harry Potter te overtuigen om als 'mascotte' voor het Ministerie te werken en zo het moraal te verbeteren: eenmaal tijdens de Kerstvakantie en nog een keer na de begrafenis van Perkamentus. Net als Sneep, zag hij Harry als arrogant en verwaand, en had daarom een hekel aan hem terwijl Harry zijn hypocrisie en valse voorwendselen haatte, en beweerde dat het Ministerie onder leiding van Schobbejak net zo erg was als onder leiding van Droebel. Toen Perkamentus het niet eens was met zijn beoogde gebruik van Harry als een mascotte, wantrouwde Schobbejak Perkamentus tot op het punt dat hij Perkamentus probeerde te bespioneren en de zaak van Perkamentus' testament na zijn dood te beheersen, in plaats van voorrang te geven aan het gevecht tegen Voldemort. Op het einde toonde Schobbejak echter zijn moed en kracht van karakter toen hij, terwijl hij gemarteld werd, weigerde Voldemort te vertellen over Harry's verblijfplaats. Magische vaardigheden *'Schouwersvaardigheden': Als een volleerde tovenaar was Schobbejak meer dan bedreven in tenminste Toverdranken, Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Transfiguratie, Kruidenkunde en Bezweringen. Gezien zijn status als Hoofd van het Schouwershoofdkwartier hebben zijn vaardigheden vermoedelijk die van de meeste hoogopgeleide Schouwers, die voor hem werkten, overtroffen. Hij heeft het in zijn carrière als Schouwer tegen vele Duistere Tovenaars opgenomen, wat ook zijn vaardigheden in duelleren toont, één van de meest essentiële vaardigheden in zijn vakgebied. Schobbejak stond ook bekend om zijn dappere gevecht tegen Voldemort, hoewel niet bekend is of dit vanwege zijn duelleervaardigheden kwam of vanwege zijn verzet tegen marteling, hoewel het hoogstwaarschijnlijk beide was. *'Leiderschapskwaliteiten': Schobbejak had uiteraard vaardigheden in leiderschap, gezien de gehele Tovergemeenschap om zijn aanstelling tot Minister van Toverkunst vroeg en zo ook de controle over de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog. Hij had ook de vaardigheden om het Schouwershoofdkwartier te leiden, wat extreme toewijding vraagt, hoewel hij meer moeite stak in zijn pogingen tot een samenwerking met Albus Perkamentus en Harry Potter dan zich te concentreren op de aankomende oorlog, wat uiteindelijk zijn leven kostte. Etymologie Rufus ''is een Latijnse naam wat "rood" betekent. Het was een Romeinse familienaam evenals de bijnaam van koning William II van Engeland, die de reputatie van een effectieve soldaat had, maar een meedogenloze en onpopulaire heerser was. Schobbejak is een ander woord voor "schurk", "deugniet" of "boef". Trivia frame|Rufus Schobbejak in [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7]] *Bill Nighy vertolkt de rol van Schobbejak in ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1.Bill Nighy as Rufus Scrimgeour for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows op The Leaky Cauldron.org *Nighy werd oorspronkelijk ook gecast voor de filmversie van Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins;Up Close: David Yates'' maar Schobbejak werd uit de film geknipt. *Hoewel het aannemlijk is dat Schobbejak in Schotland is opgegroeit, speelde Nighy het karakter met een Welsh accent. *In de film heeft Schobbejak geen baard en lijkt hij niet zo taai en meedogenloos te zijn als in de boeken. *Omdat hij uit ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins is geknipt, is Schobbejak's relatie met Perkamentus niet vermeld in de film, evenals Harry's relatie met hem die in de film minder vijandig is. *Loena Leeflang vertelde Harry Potter ooit eens dat Schobbejak een vampier was, een verhaal dat haar vader in de Kibbelaar zou publiceren. De waarheid achter deze bewering is nogal twijfelachtig, aangezien de Kibbelaar een reputatie heeft voor het publiceren van onwaarschijnlijke en schandalige verhalen. Interessant genoeg speelde Bill Nighy ook Viktor, een vampier in de Underworld-serie. *Het is mogelijk dat Schobbejak verwant is aan Brutus Schobbejak, de auteur van de Drijvers Bijbel, en een recenscent van het boek Zwerkbal door de Eeuwen Heen. *Hoewel in de boeken wordt beschreven dat Schobbejak een bril draagt, heeft hij deze in de film niet — ook al heeft Nighy deze wel. *In de films komen Schobbejak's negatieve karaktereigenschappen niet aan het licht of in de mate waarin ze in het boek voorkomen. *In de boeken beschermt Schobbejak Harry's verblijfplaats wanneer het Ministerie is gevallen. Dit toont zijn bescherming van Harry, ondanks dat ze veel ruzie maakten in de boeken. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]]'' (Uit de definitieve versie geknipt; genoemd als "Minister van Toverkunst") * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki en:Rufus Scrimgeour fr:Rufus Scrimgeour Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Schouwers Categorie:Minister van Toverkunst Categorie:Medewerkers op het Ministerie van Toverkunst Categorie:Doden door Heer Voldemort Categorie:Doden door de Vloek des Doods Categorie:Tweede Oorlog Slachtoffers Categorie:Tovenaar Categorie:Sterfgevallen 1997 Categorie:Zweinstein studenten waarvan de afdeling nog niet bekent is Categorie:Gesorteerd in de 20e eeuw Categorie:20e eeuw geboortes Categorie:Hoofden Schouwerskwartier